Blog użytkownika:Gwiezdna Pisarka/Całkiem nowe przygody dwóch przyjaciół do siebie podobnych
'Będzie to niedługie opowiadanie o Czkawce (dzieje się po JWS i JWS2) z małymi zmianami takimi jak: '-ojciec Czkawki żyje (matka też)' '-Szpadka ma chłopaka, który nazywa się Feliks' '-Valka ma brata Bergura; mieszka on na innej wyspie i ma syna w wieku Czkawki' '-Śledzik ma siostrę o rok młodszą, która kocha się w Czkawce ' '-Czkawka chodzi z Astrid, ale nie są zaręczeni' '-Heather nie wypłynęła z wyspy, a Sączysmark się do niej zaleca' Jestem Czkawka i jestem wikingiem. Sam w to nie wierzę, bo od początku mojego żywotu byłem spisany na straty, ale dzięki temu poznałem nocną furię-Szczerbatka. Mój ojciec nawet mnie się wyrzekł, gdy dowiedział się o moim przyjacielu dziwie się, że nie wcześniej, ale to było dawno. Naprawdę dawno. Teraz jesteśmy można powiedzieć, że w dobrych relacjach. Tak, naprawdę to odkąd poznałem Szczerbatka wszystko się zmieniło i nikt nie uważa mnie za ofermę. Niedawno odnalazłem swoją mamę i pokonaliśmy Drago Krwawdonia, a mój przyjaciel został Alfą. -Co robisz?-usłyszałem głos nad głową. Od razu go rozpoznałem. To była Astrid. -Zapisuję nasze przygody -Coś jak dziennik?-dopytywała się -Mniej więcej-spojrzałem na nią Ma takie piękne oczy. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy razem. Od zawsze się w niej kochałem, ale ona uważała mnie za ciamajdę, kiedy jednak poznałem Szczerbatka i udało nam się odmienić Berk, ona zmieniła zdanie o mnie. Tak wiele zawdzięczam Szczerbatkowi. Spojrzałem na smoka. Do pokoju wszedł ojciec. -Czkawka, musimy porozmawiać-oświadczył -Czkawka-ktoś wbiegł po schodach do mego pokoju-Sączysmark potrzebuje pomocy. -Może założę biuro pomocy i wyjaśnienia-rzekłem z uśmiechem. Najpierw zająłem się sprawą ze Sączysmarkiem. Utknął na jednej z pobliskich skał. -Co ty tam robisz?-spytałem uśmiechnięty -Bliźniaki zrobiły mi żart, a nikt nie chce mi pomóc, nawet Hakokieł-rzekł Zaśmiałem się i ustawiłem go na plaży i poszedłem na rozmowę z ojcem. Większość z was mogła domyślić się o czym była, a mianowicie -To kiedy chcesz przejądź wodzowanie. -Tato, bo wierz, że na razie nie mogę. Muszę zajmować się akademią i bliźniakami póki nie dorosną i pomagać Sączysmarkowi-próbowałem się wymigać od nie uniknionego. -Czkawka, Smocza Akademia sobie poradzi. Szpadka ma chłopaka i z bratem już prawie niczego nie wysadzają. Sączysmark jakoś sobie poradzi-uśmiechnął się -Jak on może mi to robić-myślałem nad cała tą sprawą, gdy ktoś wszedł do domu. -Mamo, mogę ci w czymś pomóc-powiedziałem do mamy, gdy ujrzałem kto to -No dobrze Czkawka-powiedziała z zadowoleniem -Ale on rozmawiał właśnie ze mną-rzekł Stoik -Tato, nie widzisz, że pomagam mamie-rzekłem do swojego ojca, zaś do matki-To co mogę zrobić? -Zaproś na obiad przyjaciół-rzekła z uśmiechem -No dobrze-powiedziałem też wesoło Rozdział 2 -Masz rację szczerbata mordko-rzekłem do swego przyjaciela-nie można tylko siedzieć i nic nie robić Od paru dni przyznam się, że unikam mego ojca. Poprostu nie chcę, żeby znowu próbował mnie zmusić do zostania wodzem. Ja się nie nadaje. -Jestem tylko Czkawką-rzekłem do siebie wsiadając na Szczerbatka. Już miałem polecieć nie wiadomo dokąd, gdy zatrzymała mnie Astrid -Dokąd lecisz-spytała -Sam nie wiem-przyznałem jej się -Aha, a mogłabym polecieć tam z tobą -Raczej tak -To idę osiodłać Wichure-i odeszła Dziesięć minut później lataliśmy pomiędzy chmurami. Przypomniał mi się mój pierwszy lot z Astrid. Napoczątku nie było wesoło, ale kiedy Astrid przeprosiła, Szcerbatek przestał się wygłupiać. Popatrzyłem się przed siebie i uświadomiłem sobie, że jeżeli Szczerbatek znajdzie drugą nocną furie albo i więcej niż jedną to najprawdopodobnie zostawi mnie samego ze swoimi problemami wodza, którym kiedyś napewno się stane. -Czkawka-z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Astrid-Nic ci nie jest -Nie-odpowiedziałem stanowczo Nie moge z nią o tym rozmawiać przy Szcerbatku. Powoli wylądowaliśmy na polanie niedaleko klifu. Smoki poszły się pobawić, a my zostaliśmy sami. -To jaki masz problem?-spytała Astrid Opowiedziałem jej o moich przupuszczeniach co do Szczerbatka. -Nie martw się-pocieszała mnie dziewczyna -Astrid, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel -Dlatego cie nie zostawi. Pamiętasz jak to było z Alfą -Tego nieda rady zapomnieć -Czkawka-rozległ się krzyk -Co z znowu? -To tylko ja-oznajmiła siostra Śledzika -Wszystko tylko nie ona-pomyślalem -Co tu chcesz Vanessa?-spytała Astrid ze złością Rozdział 3 Nie mogłem nikogo innego spotkać tylko tą głupią Vanesse. Przecież chodzę z Astrid. Kiedy ona to pojmie. W ręke podała mi coś co było książką. -O czym?-spytała za mnie Astrid -Pomyślałam sobie, że spodoba ci się. -Ale o czym?-znowu wtrąciła się blondwłosa. Jej ton głosu był trochę hmm, dobre słowo to niegrzeczny. Pewnie dlatego, że nie pozwoliła nam porozmawiać. -O...wikingu...yyy...był...inny...od...yyy...-jąkała się co mnie trochę wkurzało, ale wiedziałem, że boi się mojej dziewczyny. Podziękowałem jej i wytłumaczyłem, że chce pobyć sam na sam z Astrid. Pokiwała głową i odeszła ze smutną miną. Przejełem się tym i chciałem ją zawołać, ale gdy spojrzałem na wkurzoną blondynkę odrazu mi się odechciało ją zatrzymywać. -Jak ona śmie nam przeszkadzać-zaczeła rozmowę Astrid, kiedy Vanessa była daleko i nie mogła jej usłyszeć. Ja jednak nie zwróciłem na nią uwagi tylko zagłębiłem się w lekturze. Początek bardzo mi się spodobał, gdy przerwała mi Astrid. -Ty to czytasz? -A dlaczego nie? -Bo to od niej-krzykneła-od tej smarkuli. Dlaczego ona ją tak nazywa? Przecież jest od nas tylko o rok młodsza i jest miła osobą. -O co ci chodzi Astrid? -Nie wierz-znowu krzykneła i uciekła. Nie zrozumiałem jej zachowania co jej tak w Vanessie nie pasuje. Chwile jeszcze o tym myślałem, ale gdy wziąłem do ręki książke zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Opowieść była o chłopaku z którego wszyscy się wyśmiewali, dopóki przez przypadek nie zestrzelił smoka. Ludzie znaleźli go i dalej kartki były urwane, a reszta opowieści napisana przez Vanesse.. Było tak: znaleźli smoka i chłopak nie pozwolił go zabić. Wikingowie chcieli się na niego rzucić, gdy córka wodza uratowała mu skóre. Okazało się, że chłopak od dawna ujarzmia smoki i wszystko skończyło się Happy End'em. Czyli chłopak ożenił się z córką wodza. Dalej był rysunek przedstawiający Vanesse i...mnie z nią przed ołtarzem. Ogarneła mnie wściekłość jak mogła mi to zrobić. Narysować mnie takiego koślawego. Jednak dobrze, że Astrid sobie poszła, bo chociaż się zmienila nadal była... Astrid Hofferson. Napewno przyłorzyłaby Vanessie. Pozatym ta bajka jest trochę dziecinna. Gdy tak o tym rozmyślałem podbiegł do mnie Szczerbatek i...Wichura. -Dlaczego Astrid nie poleciała z nią?-spytałem siebie. Razem z Wichurką i oczywiście Szczerbatkiem piechotą wróciliśmy do osady. Kiedy Vanessa do mnie podbiegła, książke miałem w ręce. -Podobało się? -Tak-odpowiedziałem nieco zakłopotany -Wiesz co się stało Astrid?-spytała-Wróciła do wioski i zamkneła się w pokoju, a na dodatek płacze. Stałem nieco skołowany. Nie chciałem, żeby płakała. Muszę z nią porozmawiać. Powoli ruszyłem w stronę jej domu. Przez cała drogę myślałem co mam jej powiedzieć. Może powiem jej coś w stylu -Miałaś rację, nie powinienem tego czytać, bo tylko straciłem czas, który mogłem spędzić z tobą. No niech będzie to jej powiem. Zapukałem do jej wrót. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz. I nic. Wszedłem do środka już bez zaproszenia. Powoli skierowałem się w stronę pokoju dziewczyny. Wejście było otwarte, a ona siedziała na łóżku, a w ręku miała...topór. Rzuciła nim we mnie i ledwo uniknąłem trafienia. -Wynoś się stąd, bo za drugim razem nie chybie. Bojąc się o własną głowę szybkim krokiem wyszłem z domu zatrzaskując drzwi. Usiadłem na schodach łapiąc się za głowę. W takim stanie zauważyła mnie moja mama. Rozdział 4 -Czkawka!-podbiegła do mnie moja mama-Co się dzieje? -Miałem małą kłótnie z Astrid przy której prawie straciłem głowę. -O co poszło? -O tą książkę-podałem jej lekturę. Rozpoczeła czytanie. Nie zatrzymywała się dopóki nie doszła do koślawego rysunku. -Astrid to widziała?-spytała. -Nie-rzekłem i opowiedziałem jej tą historie. -I co?-zapytałem moją rodzicielke. -Pójde z nią porozmawiać-oznajmiła i weszła do środka, zostawiając mnie na schodach. Usiadłem, patrząc na bawiącego się Szczerbatka. -Znowu sam-rzekłem, gdy Nocna Furia połorzyła się koło mnie. -Ale tym razem jesteś ze mną ty-uśmiechnełem się do smoka, głaszcząc go. -To może lot o zachodzie słońca?-spytałem Szczerbatka. Smok wstał i pokiwał twierdząco głową. Wsiadłem na niego i wystartowaliśmy jak błyskawica, lecz chwile potem już zwalnialiśmy, żeby rozkoszować się widokami. W myślachach słyszałem tylko jedno słowo na temat tych wspaniałych widoków-piękne. Jednak wszystko musi się skończyć. Słońce chowało się już za widnokręgiem, a ja z moim łuskowatym przyjacielem kierowałem się w stronę domu. Po cichu weszliśmy do środka. Na stole leżały dwie kanapki, a w koszu pare ryb. Szczerbatek w oka mgnieniu zjadł cała zawartość koszyka, a ja wziełem w ręke talerz i wbiegłem po schodach do swego pokoju. Na górze po zjedzeniu kanapek, wziełem do ręki kartkę oraz atrament. Chciałem namalować swojego kochanego smoka. Portret był już prawie gotowy, gdy usłyszałem kroki mojego ojca na schodach. Bez zastanowienia schowałem talerz pod łóżko, a okruszki zrzuciłem na podłogę. W ręke wziąłem książke udając, że czytam. Chwile potem usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. -Proszę-krzynełem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Drzwi uchyliły się, a wnich stanął wódz Wandali we własnej osobie. -Czkawka. Mam ciebie dosyć. Nie dość, że nic nie robisz to ciągle zjadasz mi moje kanapki. Pyskacz mówi, że już od dłuższego czasu nie widział cie w kuźni, a lekcje w smoczej akademi są odwołane. Dlaczego?-wszystkie słowa wypowiedział powoli. -Tato, bo ja...-już miałem się tłumaczyć, gdy mój ojciec opuścił to pomieszczenie. -Pewnie nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi-pomyślałem. Byłem w tamtej chwili zły na siebie, bo zawiodłem swoich najbliższych. -Jestem samolubny. Zaniedbywałem swoje obowiązki, a przede wszstkim Astrid tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem spotkać się z tatą-rzekłem do Szczerbatka-O ciebie się nie martwiłem. Byłeś dla mnie środkiem transportu, bo bez ciebie nie mógł bym nigdzie lecieć. Czy wybaczysz mi ten błąd? Przez chwile udawał, że się namyśla, a chwile potem oślinił mój strój. -Szczerbatku, Wierz, że to się nie zmywa-próbowałem udawać złego. Jednak po chwili tarzałem się na podłodzę ze śmiechu. Perspektywa Valki -Co oni tam wyprawiają?-spytałam swojego męża -Napewno dobrze się bawią-powiedział zawiedziony Stoick -O co chodzi? -Zawiodłem się na Czkawce. Nie przychodzi do Smoczej Akademi, a Pyskaczowi nie ma zamiaru pomagać. Tylko wstaje zjada śniadanie i leci na lot za Szczerbatkiem do wieczora. -Astrid mi o tym mówił, taki już jest Czkawka. Chyba nie uważasz że powinien wogóle nie pojawić się na świecie. -Nie-zakończył tą rozmowę. Perspektywa Czkawki -Dobranoc Mordko-rzekłem do smoka i jednocześnie kładąc się spać-jutro wszystko naprawie. Kiedy tylko dotknąłem głową poduszki, zapadłem w głęboki sen, zapominając o wszystkich proble Rozdział 5 Na Berk właśnie zawitał nowy dzień. Prawie codziennie o tej godzinie leżałem w łóżko nie myśląc o bożym świecie. Ten poranek zaczął się tak jak ten codzienny. Spałem sobie słodko, gdy lepki język Nocnej Furii zaczął ośliniać moją twarz. Nie przejąłem się tym i zakryłem głowę kołdrą. Smok jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Złapał kołdrę i zwalił ją na podłogę. Znowu się tym nie przejąłem. Szczerbatkowi chyba puściły nerwy, bo wskoczyły na łóżko i sam mnie z niego zwalił. Cichutko ziewnąłem i wstałem. Wyjrzałem za okno i spostrzegłem, że po wiosce nie chodzą żadni wikingowie Musi być wcześniej-pomyślałem znowu ziewając. Smok nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Ja jednak wiedziałem, że jak tylko się ubiorę będzie się do mnie łasić póki nie polecę z nim na krótki lot. -To ja idę zjeść śniadanie-rzekłem dosyć głośno do smoka. Tak jak się spodziewałem Szczerbatek zbiegł zaraz po mnie. Rzeczą, która bardzo mnie zdziwiła w dniu dzisiejszym była obecność mojej matki i ojca przy stole. Zwykle spali jeszcze o tej godzinie. -Wyspani?-spytałem rodziców. Mama pokiwała twierdzącą głową, a ojciec nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. -Pewno jeszcze zły- pomyślałem. Śniadanie zjedliśmy w niezręcznym milczeniu. Mama kilka razy próbowała przerwać tą okropną ciszę, ale jej nie wychodziło. Kiedy zjadłem razem ze smokiem, poszedłem na górę, żeby założyć mu siodło, które zdjąłem mu przed snem. Potem nie schodziliśmy na dół, tylko wymknęliśmy się oknem. -Znowu to robię-rzekłem do smoka, lecąc nad wioską-a wczoraj coś obiecałem. Tym razem jednak spróbuje sam zaprosić Astrid. Smok tylko zawrócił w stronę osady. Dobrze mnie rozumie. Wylądowaliśmy przed chatą mojej dziewczyny. -Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł?-spytałem mojego smoka. Nocna Furia pokiwał tylko twierdzącą głową, próbując dodać mi otuchy. -Dzięki Szczerbatku, zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć-posłałem mu uśmiech. Powoli zszedłem ze smoka. Przyznam, że trochę się trzęsłem, ale to tylko z powodu rozmyśleń nad jej reakcją na mój widok. Wszedłem do środka. Nikogo nie zauważyłem. Przeszedłem przez salon. Nic. Towarzyszyła mi cisza. Wchodzę po schodach i słyszę... głos Heather. -Co to ma znaczyć?-zapytałem siebie w myślach. Podeszłem bliżej i słyszę rozmowę Heather z Astrid. Chciałem sobie pójśc i kiedy indziej z nią porozmawiać gdy usłyszałem swoje imię. Wtedy postanowiłem chwile je podsłuchiwać. Co może w końcu się stać? -On myśli ostatnio tylko o sobie. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. A ta siostra Śledzika ciągle mu się podlizuję-wyrzuciła z siebie potok słów Astrid. -Astrid wierz, że Czkawka cię kocha i nic tego nie zmieni-uspokajała ją Heather. -Mnie kocha. To dlaczego mi tego nie powie. Nie przeprosi. Jego mama musi to robić za niego-rzekła tym razem z gniewem moja dziewczyna. Teraz przynajmiej wiem o czym mama rozmawiała wczoraj z Astrid. -Ale Astrid on-nie dokończyła ciemnowłosa, bo blondynka jej przerwała. -Idę do niego. Szybko z biegłem po schodach, słysząc kroki coraz bliżej siebie. Ustałem przy drzwiach. Udając, że dopiero tu przyszedłem. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. -O Astrid właśnie przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać-rzekłem. -Tak. A ja właśnie miałam lecieć cię szukać-od powiedziała nadal zła Astrid. -Rozumiem. Pewnie chcesz pogadać o wczoraj. Heather stała z boku i po cichu odeszła. Ona to ma dobrze. -Do środka, Czkawka-moje imię wy powiedziała dosyć głośno i dziwię się, że nikt się nie zbudził. Wszedłem do środka. Perspektywa Stoika -Biedny Czkawka-powiedziała do mnie moja żona, wyglądając przez okno. Rozumiałem ją. Przed chwilą Astrid zbudziła cała wioskę, tylko wymawiając jego imię. Przyznam, że na syna trochę się pogniewałem, ale martwię się o niego, tak jak każdy ojciec. -Masz rację biedny-rzekłem do Valki i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Przed domem Astrid stali już wikingowie. Wszyscy przysłuchiwali rozmowie Czkawki z Astrid, więc ja też podeszłem do drzwi i czekałem na obrót sytuacji. W tym samym czasie Czkawce nie było tak wesoło jak reszcie wikingów. Perspektywa Czkawki Usiadłem przy stole i tylko czekałem na reakcję blondwłosej. Jednak nic się nie stało. Zrozumiałem, że to ja mam zacząć rozmowę. -Przepraszam cie Astrid-nie odezwała się, lecz spojrzała na mnie co mi dodało otuchy. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i mówiłem dalej. -Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać. Zaniedbałem nie tylko obowiązki, ale też przyjaciół, dlatego do ciebie przyszedłem, żebyś pomogła mi wszystkich zebrać i razem byśmy wtedy sobie polatali. Tak jak kiedyś. Proszę. Astrid nie odezwała się, tylko przytuliła się i szepnęła mi do ucha. -Następnym razem tak łatwo ci nie wybaczę, a teraz bądź cicho to złapiemy wikingów na podsłuchiwaniu. -To dlatego nikt nie wyszedł z domu, żeby potem móc nas podsłuchiwać. Czuję się oszukany-rzekłem w myślach. Powoli skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy dała sygnał oznaczając, że mam pociągnąć za wrota, zrobiłem to i ujrzałem zadziwiającą rzecz. Mój ojciec siedział z całą resztą i też podsłuchiwał. Rozumiem, że Pyskacz albo mama, ale nie on. -Co wy tu robicie?-spytałem. -To Astrid nie pożarła cie żywcem-krzyknął Mieczyk. -Dlaczego?-spytała Szpadka. Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Tylko bliźniacy mieli zdziwione miny. Kiedy wszyscy się uspokoili, ogłosiłem zebranie jeźdźców w Smoczej Akademii. Na zebraniu wytłumaczyłem im gdzie lecimy, a mianowicie na patrol wieczorny. Wszyscy przyjęli pomysł z entuzjazmem. Nawet mój ojciec, bo to on normalnie musiał wykonywać ten obowiązek. Wszystko szło dobrze dopóki Mieczyk, Szpadka i Feliks nie zaczęli wysadzać statków w porcie. W ten sposób trzy nowe statki nie były już nowe. Jednak żaden z wikingów nie obudził się. Dopiero jak Heather zaczęła się na nich wydzierać wtedy cała wioska wyszła na zewnątrz, a co gorsza to ja zostałem winny. Przez cały następny miesiąc, a może więcej musiałem naprawiać zniszczone statki, a lekcje w Smoczej Akademii prowadził Śledzik. Na początku byłem trochę wkurzony, lecz zawsze można ujrzeć dobre strony. W tym wypadku było to to, że ojciec nie mógł ze mną rozmawiać, a Astrid nie mogła mnie oskarżać o lekceważenie. Gdy skończyłem prace zamierzałem jednak zaprosić ją na wspólny lot o zachodzie słońca. Udałem się w stronę jej chatki. Zapukałem, a ona była już przygotowana. -Dokąd?-spytała, widząc jednak moją zdziwioną rzekła- jesteś przewidywalny. Rozdział 6 Minęło już dużo czasu od mojej ostatniej kłótni z Astrid. Ostatnio często się z nią spotykam, a do tego jutro mają odbyć się jej urodziny. Jestem tym bardzo pod ekscytowany. Prezent przygotowany mam już od dawna. To naszyjnik. -To twój prezent?-spytałem.Włożyłem go dziś do pudełeczka w którym miała dostać go Astrid. Oby jej się spodobał. Dzisiejszego dnia tak jak pozostali jeźdźcy unikałem Astrid. Po południu jednak moi przyjaciel przyszli do kuźni i spytali się o mój prezent dla Astrid. Pokazałem im naszyjnik. Śledzik wyjął wtedy maść Pokiwał twierdzącą głową. -Do czego? -Astrid prosiła mnie o prezent dzięki, któremu będzie miała gładszą skórę. -Daj to mojej siostrze-krzyknął Mieczyk, a Śledzik tylko schował opakowanie. -A wy bliźniaki?-zwróciłem się do Mieczyka i Szpadki. -Ja dam Astrid tę bransoletkę-rzekła z dumą Szpadka-gdy ostatnio przybył Johan Kupczyk, nie starczyło dla Astrid, gdy przypłynął ponownie zakupiłam ją od razu. -A Mieczyk?-zapytałem. -Ja mam dla Astrid ten piękny bukiet kwiatów, ale nie mam go przy sobie. Udało mi się nie roześmiać, kiedy Mieczyk udawał, że kwiatami Astrid bije Szpadkę po głowie. Miało to oznaczać, że jego prezent jest lepszy. -Chłopaki, a prezent Sączysmarka, Heather i Feliksa- rzekła Szpadka. -Ja mam dla Astrid nowy strój, sama go uszyłam-powiedział Heather. -A ja mam dla niej nowe siodło. Powiedziała, że tamtą jest trochę zniszczone. Tak Feliks był świetny kowalem i najlepszym nie licząc mnie i Pyskacza. - A prezent Sączysmarka- zapytałem. Sączysmark spłonął rumieńcem i wyjął coś z kieszeni. Podał mi to do ręki. Była to figurka przestawiająca Astrid. -Nie wiedziałem, że rzeźbisz- rzekłem podając mu statuetkę. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na rozmowach, które w większości dotyczyły mojego i Astrid związku, ale i tak fajnie było porozmawiać. Następnego dnia wstałem zaprawdę późno, bo wszyscy w wiosce byli ubrani i przygotowani na przyjęcie. Moje spóźnienie było winą obrażonego Szczerbatka. -Co się stało, mordko-smok spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi oczami i już wiedziałem o co chodzi. Przez ostatni tydzień nie zwracałem na niego uwagi, tylko dlatego, że spędzałem czas z Astrid. Czas znowu na małe zmiany. Raz zaniedbuje jego, a raz Astrid. Nie będę rezygnował z żadnego z nich. -Czkawka, gotowy?- spytała mama -Tak-krzyknąłem. Przyjęcie był udane. Przynajmiej moim zdaniem. Rozdział 7 Minął już tydzień od urodzin Astrid. Gdzie by nie poszła zawsze miała na sobie mój naszyjnik i bransoletkę od Szpadki. Figurka Sączysmarka dostała honorowe miejsce w jej pokoju. Maść od Śledzika była przez nią używana codziennie, a Wichura nie rozstawała się z nowym siodłem. Kwiaty od Mieczyka stały na stole w jej chatce. Ona bardzo cieszyła się z prezentów od nas, a ja cieszyłem się z tego, że ona jest szczęśliwa. Nie będę kłamał, źle mam zamiar się jej oświadczyć, ale to nie teraz. Jeszcze chwile sobie będzie trzeba poczekać. Dzisiejszego dnia moja mama miała mi ogłosić jakąś wspaniałą nowinę, ale to dopiero przy obiedzie. Całe czas po śniadaniu, szykowałem nowe siodło dla Szczerbatka, bo stare jest trochę zużyte. -W końcu raczyłeś się pojawić-rzekła do mnie mama.-Już podaje Ci obiad. Przez cały posiłek opowiadałem im o przygodach jakie miałem w tygodniu ze Szczerbatkiem. Słuchali mnie uważnie, lecz też mieli mi coś do powiedzenia. -Czkawka, bo mamy zamiar lecieć n wyspę twego wuja, mojego brata-powiedziała mama. -Co?-spytałem z niedowierzaniem. Wytłumaczyli mi całą tą sytuację. Ja razem z mamą i Astrid mieliśmy lecieć za dwa dni, a reszta z ojcem za sześć. Chcą odnowić traktat pokojowy, a skoro to mój wujek, to czemu bym miał go nie odwiedzić. Mi nie spodobał się ten pomysł, bo to oznaczało, że nie wezmę udziału w wyścigach smoków za trzy dni. -No dobra-rzekłem i pobiegłem do swego pokoju. Dwa dni później z samego rana musiałem lecieć do swej rodziny. Nie lubiłem jej z wielu powodów, ale najgorszym z nich jest mój brat. Jest w moim wieku, ale ma charakter podobny do Sączysmarka. Lecieliśmy cała noc i cały dzień, ale nad ranem następnego dnia byliśmy na miejscu. -Witam-przywitał nas przywódca wioski, mój wuj. Moja mama rzuciła mu się na szyję. Kiedy już go puściła rzekła. -To mój syn Czkawka, a to jest Astrid. -Jak ty urosłeś. Ostatni raz widziałem Cie 10 lat temu-rzekł z entuzjazmem.-Potem ojciec nie chciał z tobą przypływać. Nie podzielałem jego entuzjazmu. Zaprowadzili nas do chatki na skraju osady. -Tu będziecie na razie mieszkać. Miałem mieć chatę z rodzicami i Astrid, a moi przyjaciel jak przylecą razem ze sobą w do mnie na przeciwko. Bardzo dobrze mi się tutaj mieszkało dopóki Halvor, syn wodza nie powiedziała mi co myśli pracowałem wtedy w kuźni. -Podoba mi się ta Astrid-rzekł nie wiedząc, że to moja dziewczyna. -To niech przestanie, bo ona ma chłopaka, mnie. Od tamtej pory byliśmy jeszcze bardziej zacięci na siebie niż zwykle. Najgorsze miało niestety dopiero się stać. U wuja spędziliśmy dwa tygodnie, a moja wspaniała mama zaproponowała, że Halvor mógłby pomieszkać teraz u nas. Wróciliśmy, a ja nie wiedziałem, że zrobi mi coś tak okropnego. Rozdział 8 -Będziesz spał u Czkawki-oznajmiła mama. -Dobrze proszę pani.-odrzekł Halvor -Mów mi ciociu. -Dobrze ciociu. Miałem tego dosyć. On niech się nie podlizuję mojej mamie. I za jakie skarby rodzice pozwolili mu spać w moim pokoju. Nie będe przebywał w jednym pomieszczeniu z nim i to przez całą noc. Podczas jego obecności będe spał w jakskini przy Kruczym Urwisku. Postanowione. -Co ci jest Czkawka?-spytała mama przy kolacji, gdy Halvor poszedł do łazienki. -Niecierpię go-odrzekłem. -Och. Czkawka-nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, bo Halvor znowu zasiadł do stołu. Resztę posiłku zjedliśmy w milczeniu. Gdy Szczerbatek skończył jeść tak jak zaplanowaliśmy zaczął szturchać moją dłoń. -To ja idę z nim polatać-i wybiegłem z domu. Wsiadłem na smoka i skierowaliśmy się w stronę zatoczki. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że ktoś nas śledzi. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i zacząłem opowiadać mojemu przyjacielowi niesamowite historie. Położyłem się dosyć późno, a chwile potem leżał już koło mnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Perspektywa Astrid Szłam za Czkawką. Nie zauważył mnie. Wysłuchałam jego opowieści i czekałam aż zaśnie. Gdy to się stało, podeszłam po cichu do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. -Więc to tak pozbyłeś się Halvora-rzekłam w myślach do Czkawki. Położyłam się koło niego i zasnęłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się dosyć wcześnie jak na mnie i czuję na sobie czyjść ciężar. Otworzyłem oczy i widzę moją kochaną Astrid. Co ona tu robi? Nie zdążyłem dobrze się zastonowić, gdy ona otworzyła swoje piękne oczęta. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zaczęłem długi oraz namiętny pocałunek. Nie wiem jak długo byśmy tak trwali, gdyby nie mój łuskowaty przyjaciel. Razem z moją dziewczyną wsiadłem na niego i polecieliśmy do osady. Blondynkę podrzuciłem pod dom, a my ze Szczerbatkiem polecieliśmy do naszej chaty. Otworzyliśmy drzwi i rodzice mnie nakryli. Z każdym dniem coraz częściej wstają. -Gdzie byłeś?-spytała mama. No i co teraz. Musiałem się wpakować. Dadzą ci szlaban chociaż jesteś dorosły, ale tak to już jest gdy mieszka się z rodzicami. -Ja poszłem na poranny lot i spotkałem Astrid. Odwiozłem ją do domu i przyszłem. Naprawdę dobra wymówka. -Naprawdę? Muszę jej powiedzieć prawdę, bo już wie, że kłamie. Nie wiem jak ona to robi, ale potrafi to wyczytać nawet nie patrząc mi w oczy. -Dobra. Spałem w jaskini, a nad ranem okazało się, że spałem z Astrid, więc zawiozłem ją do domu. Nie wolno mamie za dużo mówić. -Co robiła tam twoja dziewczyna? -Szła za mną i tak wyszło, że nie chciała wracać już do osady i to wszystko. Nie uwierzyła mi, ale nie zadawał pytań, a ja poszłem do Akademii, bo przypomniałem sobie o Halvorze. Szłem na piechotę, co bardzo dziwiło Sczerbatka. Na lekcji podzieliliśmy się na grupy, dlatego, że nie było Śledzika ja byłem z Halvorem, Mieczyk ze Szpadką, Astrid z Heather, a Sączysmark z Feliksem. Każda z grup miała znaleźć drewnianą skrzynkę. Ukrywał je Śledzik nie ja i każda z grup dostała zagadkę. Nasza była prosta, a brzmiała: "W sam środek wioski musisz się udać. Potem na wschód i ujrzysz kamienny dół a w jednej z dziur znajdziesz ukryty skarb". Chciał, żeby się rymowało, ale nie wyszło, szkoda. Skrzynka była w jednej z większych szczelin studni. Nie otwieraliśmy jej. Czekaliśmy cierpliwie w Akademii na resztę. W pewnym momenci Halvor odezwał się do mnie: -Ta Astrid to fajna dziewczyna. Jak może chodzić z kimś takim jak ty, ale niektóre dziewczyny mają zaćmiony mózg-narastała we mnie wściekłość-Wiesz ona na pewno oprzytomni i zechce mnie. Rzuciłem się na niego i w tamtej chwili do Akademii weszła Astrid z Heather. -Czkawka, co ty robisz? Rozumiem, że go niecierpisz, ale nie musiałeś mu tego robić-wykrzyczała blondynka. -Ale...-miałem się tłumaczyć, gdy do Akademii wbiegła moja mama. -Co tu się stało?-spytała. -Czkawka pokiereszkował Halvora-dała natychmiastową odpowiedzieć Astrid. -Czkawka wstydź się do domu. Masz szlaban-tym razem krzyczała na mnie mama. -Ale...-chciałem się tłumaczyć. -Do domu. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju i ledwo powstrzymywałem łzy. -Szczerbatku, ja nic nie zrobiłem-przytulił się do Nocnej Furii. Rozdział 9 -Czkawka do pokoju, natychmiast-rzekła stanowczo moja mama. -Nie. Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać-krzyknąłem, bo byłem w bojowym nastroju. -Będziesz teraz na własną matkę krzyczeć. -A żebyś wiedziała. Jestem dorosły. Szczerbatek do mnie, idziemy-wyszedłem ze smokiem, mocno trzaskając drzwiami. -Idziemy do Astrid. Ona mieszka w domu sama. Może nas przyjmnię-spojrzałem na Nocną Furię. Chociaż to wszystko jest przez nią. To ona uwierzyła Halvorowi. To przez nią wczoraj z bezsilności prawie się... To już nieważne. Tak jak mówiłem poszliśmy do mojej dziewczyny, lecz nie ona nam otworzyła tylko Halvor. -Co ty tu robisz?-spytałem zdesperowany. -Czkawka, mogłabym zapytać cie o to samo-rzekła Astrid idąc w moją stronę. -Wyrzucili mnie z domu, a dokładniej sam się wyrzuciłem-tym razem nie krzyknąłem, bo zwróciłem się do mojej dziewczyny. -Ale jak to? -Tak to-i wskazałem na Halvor. -No i co ja niby zrobiłem-tym razem powiedział to Halvor. -Pojawiłeś się na świecie-i kolejny raz trzasnąłem drzwiami. Cały dzień spędziłem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Wróciłem następnego dnia, a wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z odrazą. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Wszystko wyjaśniło się, kiedy otworzyłem drzwi mojego domu. -Jak mogłeś Czkawka-pierwsze słowa jakie usłyszałem pochodziły od matki. -Mógł umrzeć-tym razem powiedziała to Astrid. -Powinieneś zostać wygnany z wyspy-ostatnie słowa wypowiedział mój ojciec. Ja zaś stałem i się im przysłuchiwałem. Co mogłem zrobić tak strasznego. Chciałem iść do swojego pokoju, ale Stoik mnie zatrzymał. -Idź do nas zastanowimy się co z tobą począć. Zrobiłem tak jak kazał. Czekałem długi czas i nowiny jakie on nam przyniósł nie były najlepsze. -Czkawka, niestety zostajesz wygnany. Zamurowało mnie to, a na dodatek nie wiem dlaczego. Rozdział 10 -Czy mogę zadać pięć pytania?-zwróciłem się do matki ze łzami jak małe dziecko, lecz nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Na naszej wyspie przysługuje prawo pięciu pytań dla nowo wygnanych. -Tak, Czkawka-rzekła też zapłakana mama. -Co u Astrid robił Halvor? -Pomagał mi w przygotowaniach na przyjęcie-odpowiedziała moja teraz była dziewczyna. -Na ile zostaje wygnany? -Na zawsze-wykrztusiła z siebie mama. Coś ścisnęło mnie w gardle. -Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Tym pytaniem wszystkich zadziwiłem, ale ojciec odpowiedział na nie: -Gdy przygotowaliśmy resztę przyjęcia, zaczaiłeś się na Halvora w Smoczej Akademi, a potem razem ze Szczerbatkiem omal go nie zabiliście z zimną krwią, gdyby nie to, że ktoś usłyszał jego krzyki. To był absurd, ale nic na to nie poradzę. -Kto teraz zostanie wodzem?-spytałem już opanowanym głosem. -Halvor, bo jego starszy brat, który się odnalazłbędzie wodzem tam. -A ostatnie pytanie brzmi: Co to za przyjęcie? -Twoje urodziny. Jak mogłeś zapomnieć?-rzekła do mnie z wyrzutem Astrid. -Ja...-nic nie miałem na swoje usprawiedliwienie. -Masz to twój prezent-wręczyła mi w rękę pudełeczko. Ja zato po odebraniu prezentu wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem, bo po głowie chodziła mi straszliwa myśl, a mianowicie: Astrid wyjdzie za Halvora. Rozdział 11 Czy odleciałem z Berk? Nie! Uznałem, że nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca póki naprawdę nie zrobię krzywdy Halvorowi. Jest ku temu wielki powód, a mianowicie Astrid ma poślubić następce Berk. Kiedyś mnie, teraz jego. Może go zabiję, wrzucę do morza i... domyślili by się napewno kto to. Nikt nie powiedział jednak, że nie mogę mu zrobić śliwy pod okiem. W pudełeczko, które od niej dostałem była tylko karteczka z trzema słowami: "Miłości nie można kupić" Nagle usłyszałem odgłosy, które kierowały się w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem wbiegłem do jaskini niedaleko. Podsłuchałem rozmowę Astrid z Halvorem. Perspektywa Astrid -Dokąd mnie prowadzisz?-spytałam Halvora. -Już jesteśmy-taką dostałam odpowiedzieć. Oniemiałam. Jak śmiał mnie tu przyprowadzić? Przecież to Krucze Urwisko. To tu dowiedziałam się sekretu Czkawki. To tu on poprosił mnie o zostanie jego dziewczyną. To tu go pokochałam. Do oczu mimowolnie zaczeły napływać mi łzy. -Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś?-spytałam ze złością. -Pomyślałem, że tu ci się spodoba. W końcu teraz jesteśmy zaręczeni i musimy spędzać ze sobą trochę więcej czasu. Nic powiedziałam. Miał rację. Usiadłam na kamieniu i ujrzałam pudełko, które dałam Czkawkce w dniu wygnania. On gdzieś tu jest. Muszę spławić Halvora i go odszukać, dlatego też powiedziałam: -To piękne miejsce. To ty już idź, a ja potem dojdę. -Jak chcesz. Gdy odszedł na bezpieczną odległość. Zaczęłam nawoływać Czkawke. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie miałem wyjścia i gdy zaczeła mnie nawoływać wyszedłem z kryjówki. Ona zato rzuciła mi się na szyję i pocałowała. Odwzajemniłem gest. Moglibyśmy tak cały dzień, ale musiałem jej wytłumaczyć to co się stało. -Ja tego nie zrobiłem-tłumaczyłem się jej.-Byłem wtedy cały dzień tutaj. -Wierzę ci-uśmiechnęła się.-Ale dowody są przeciwko tobie. Miał w ręke wbity twój sztylet. Obok niego były ślady po strzałach Nocnej Furii... Słuchałem i stawałem się coraz bardziej zły. Halvor musiał to wszystko zaplanować, a teraz zrzucić winę na mnie. -Lepiej idź do osady i pociesz moją mamę. Proszę-rzekłem do niej, żeby móc pobyć chwilę sam. -No dobra-powiedziała i poszła. -Dziękuje-krzyknąłem za nim znikneła mi z oczu. -Za co?-spytała. -Za to, że jesteś-powiedziałem, a ona zniknęła mi z oczu, a ja już opracowywałem plan zemsty. Rozdział 12 -Szczerbatku jest druga Nocna Furia-krzyknąłem uradowany po długiej chwili ciszy. Smok zadziwiony, ale też zaciekawiony zaczął mi się przysłuchiwać, a ja tłumaczyłem mu tą sytuację. -Astrid powiedziała były ślady Nocnej Furii, a ty byłeś ze mną, więc...-nie mogłem pohamować swojej radości. Smok rzucił się na mnie i zaczął ośliniać, gdy w końcu mnie zostawił powiedziałem z uradowaniem w głosie: -Znowu będziesz miał rodzine. Gdyby nie to, że jesteśmy wygnańcami już dawno poleciałbym powiedzieć o tym Śledzikowi albo mamie. Na wspomnienie o moich przyjaciołach i rodzinie w moich oczach zagościły łzy. Wycieńczony cała tą sprawą położyłem się spać w jaskini, a obok mnie mój łuskowaty przyjaciel. -Tu jest-usłyszałem szepty. -Jesteś pewna, że jest on niewinny. -Tak mam stu procentową pewność. Poznałem te głosy to była mama i Astrid. Myśląc bardzo mało otworzyłem oczy. Przetarłem je i zapytałem Astrid co tu robi moja mama. -Tak jakoś wyszło-wytłumaczyła się blondynka. -Synku jak ja się o ciebie bałam-powiedziała do mnie mama. -Wiem-rzekłem i się uśmiechnałem oraz opowiedziałem jej o moim przypuszczeniach co do drugiej Nocne Furii. -Ciekawe-rzekła gdy skończyłem. Rozdział 13 perspektywa Valki -Tęsknisz za Czkawką?-spytałam męża przy śniadaniu. Ten odwrócił wzrok i wyszedł z domu. Nikt z wioski nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Rozumiem, że są zawiedzeni, lecz mogli by wspominać o dobrych rzeczach jakie zrobił dla wioski. Zjadłam śniadanie i wyszłam na dwór. W wiosce panował istny bałagan. Odkąd Czkawka odszedł nikt nie pilnuje jeźdźców, a oni wpadają na coraz gorsze pomysły. Ruszyłam w stronę Kruczego Urwiska, lecz moją uwagę przykuła kłótnia Szpadki i Feliksa. Feliks: Wolisz spędzać czas ze swoim przygłupim bratem niż ze mną. Szpadka: Tak, bo on umie się bawić i nie jęczy na każdym kroku. Feliks: To czemu ze mną nie zerwiesz? Szpadka: Właśnie z tobą zrywam. Gdy odeszli ja nie zatrzymując się już poszłam do mojego syna. Zastałam go kąpiącego się ze Szczerbatkiem w jeziorze. -Nie za dobrze wam-krzyknęłam, gdy zaczeli nawzajem się ochlapywać. -Nie-zawołał Czkawka i Nocna Furia skoczyła na niego, wywalając go przez co znalazł się pod wodą. perspektywa Stoika Wszystko co nie zrobię kojarzy mi się z synem. W tej chwili ogłaszam w twierdzy, że do portu jutro przypływa Johan Kupczyk, lecz myślami jestem w tym momencie w którym Czkawka stanął na maszcie, żeby udowodnić, że to nie na Szczerbatka gniewa się Thor. Zawsze było z nim dużo problemów. -Dobrze się czujesz?-spytał Pyskacz, gdy zostaliśmy sami w twierdzy. -Znakomicie-rzekłem z udawaną radościom. -Valka twierdzi, że to nie on-powiedział z obojętniościom kowal. -A gdzie ona teraz jest?-spytałem ze zdenerwowanie, bo mogła wymyślić coć głupiego. -Skierowała się do lasu. Wstałem i wybiegłem z twierdzy, a tam ruszyłem nad Krucze Urwisko i ujrzałem najwspanialszy widok na ziemi. Rozdział 14 Nad jeziorem Czkawka razem z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem bawili się w wodzie i ochlapywali nawzajem. Valka przyglądała się temu dopóki i ona nie została oblana wtedy też zaczęła się z nimi bawić. Ja za to stałem za drzewem zamurowany. Moja żona bawiła się z synem, który był wygnańcem. Zaczęło to do mnie docierać i pobiegłam do nich. Gdy mnie ujrzeli byli przerażeni. Czkawka próbował uciec, lecz złapałem go w biegu. Szarpał się, lecz nic to mu nie pomagało. Szczerbatek próbował go ratować, lecz zrobił to kto inny. Druga Nocna Furia przewaliła mnie i podeszła do Czkawki. perspektywa Czkawki Leżałem zamurowany. Smok zbliżał się do mnie, lecz odgonił go Szczerbatek. Zasłonił mnie, a ta Smoczyca (chyba) coś do niego powiedziała, a ten zdrajca zaczął się głupkowato zachowywać zupełnie jakby się zakochał. Ja za to nie ruszałem się, tylko patrzyłem się w jej oczy były szare pozbawione wszystkich emocji, oprócz strachu. Nikt nam nie przeszkadzał, aż Stoik rzekł -Przepraszam. Teraz rozumiem i jestem pewien twojej niewinności. Uśmiechnąłem się, a Smoczyca polizała mnie. Szczerbatek musiał się poczuć zazdrosny, bo odepchnął ją i pomógł mi wstać pokazując jej, że jestem jego i nic tego nie zmieni. Zbliżyłem się do smoczycy i wyciągnąłem rękę w jej stronę. Zaufała mi, a ja wymyśliłem jej imię. -Amortencja. Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a ja przypomniałem sobie o ich obecności. -Nie miałeś niczego innego-rzekła wesoło Astrid. -Omamiła Szczerbatka-powiedziałem i pokazałem na mojego smoka, który wyczyniał niedorzeczne akrobacje bez latania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania